Godzilla vs Juggernaut
Godzilla vs Juggernaut is a What If? Death Battle. Thumbnails are appreciated. Description Unstoppable and overpowered is the name of the game in this clash between east and west! Interlude (Cue Invader) Power. There are some beings that possess so much of it that very few in their universe could stop them if they went on a rampage. Such as today's two combatants. Godzilla, the King of Monsters. And Cain Marko, the Juggernaut. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Godzilla It was 1954. 9 years after the 15 kiloton atomic bomb known as Little Boy devastated the Japanese city of Hiroshima. The United States was testing their hydrogen bombs on the Pacific Ocean. But because bombs are, y'know, bombs, they woke something up. Said something was a giant, prehistoric, radioactive, reptilian monster that was pissed at being awakened. They aptly named it "Godzilla". Several short clips from the 1954 movie are shown. Godzilla went on an unstoppable rampage throughout Japan, destroying everything in sight. Until a scientist made a special bomb known as the Oxygen Destroyer just for the purpose of destroying it. But because he was horrified that he made a bomb that was so powerful that it was much more dangerous than Godzilla himself, he decided to sacrifice himself and die along with the monster. But death could not prevent Godzilla from returning to wreak havoc on Japan again, or in some cases, save it from other kaiju like himself. He does so with his superhuman strength and durability which he has by default due to his size, usually around 100 or so meters tall. He can mow down buildings just by walking through them, is completely unfazed by the military's best weapons, and can lift and throw enemies that weigh tens to hundreds of thousands of tons. Godzilla is very radioactive, and his presence alone leaves everything around him contaminated. Another extent of his radioactive-ness is the ability to fire his atomic breath, a heated blue ray of destructive radiation that melts, burns, or just straight up destroys almost everything it hits. After absorbing the soul of another kaiju know as Rodan, he gained the ability to fire a much stronger version of it called the Red Spiral Ray. Powerful enough to seriously damage his strongest opponents in a few blasts. His atomic breath can also be used for flight by...well... ...In case something somehow manages to damage that hide of his, his cellular structure can regenerate from all kinds of wounds, and has brought him back from just a beating heart. He can attract natural electricity and use it to increase his already insane power or become magnetic and attract metal. And as an addition to his physical power he knows martial arts such as judo and kickboxing...somehow. Godzilla is strong enough to survive a black hole, survive inside a volcano for 2 years, defeat a clone of himself that destroyed planets and absorbed supernovas on its way to Earth, match Thor in strength, survive the Permian extinction meteor and destroy a monster denser than the planet itself. He may be slow movement-wise, but his reflexes are very fast, being able to react to and shoot down Thor and Gigan, who could fly across galaxies in minutes. As much of a beast as he is, he's not perfect. Despite actually having a second brain where his tail begins, his size makes him quite clumsy and he's died 4 times so far, even losing against King Kong once. But they call him the King of Monsters for good reason. "Listen kid, there's two things you don't know about the Earth: one is me, and the other is... GODZILLA!." Juggernaut As the son of Kurt Marko, Cain Marko was abused by his father throughout his entire childhood in the 1940's as the result of Kurt favoring his other son, Charles. Cain took his resentment for his dad out on Charles by frequently bullying him. A few years later both of them joined the US Army and were sent to Korea, where they discovered an an ancient temple containg a massive red ruby. Disregarding Charles' advice not to touch it, he touched the ruby and read the inscription on it aloud: "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!" Shortly after which he transformed and the cave collapsed, but Charles managed to escape while Cain was presumed to have died. That was, until some time later, when Charles had become the founder of a mutant group known as the X-Men. Cain, now known as the Juggernaut, suddenly showed up and attacked their mansion, bulldozing through all of its defenses and the X-Men themselves. With the help of the Fantastic 4, he was eventually defeated with a telepathic attack to the mind by Charles, now known as Xaivier. This isn't the last they'd see of the Juggernaut, however, as he eventually returned for revenge and became one of the X-Men's most recurring and powerful enemies. The Gem empowered him with magical energy and gave him superhuman strength of ridiculously insane levels. He can lift buildings to use them as weapons and break through even the toughest of metals with no difficulty. Once he gains any momentum he becomes practically unstoppable, as not even god-like entities and attacks, fatigue or serious injuries can halt his charge once he starts going. He's also got some pretty insane durability too, as he was unaffected by attacks powerful enough to punch through mountains and rip planets apart. Said durability is complemented by the abilty to generate a force-field that can also fire ranged attacks. And if something ever does hurt him, he has a healing factor that can regenerate his body from being reduced to a skeleton. As another form of defense, the red hemet he wears makes him immune to every manner of mental attack. He's powerful enough to bust mountains, almost kill Thor and Hulk several times, power his way out of being buried under millions of tons of rock, and even match beings on par with Galactus in terms of power. Despite his extremely vast amounts of physical strength, some powerful enough beings have actually stopped him in his tracks. He's very weak against mystical artifacts despite getting his power from one and becomes susceptible to mental attacks if the helmet is removed. He's also kinda cocky, but given his feats of strength, they call him unstoppable for good reason. "Don’t you know who I am? I’m the Juggernaut, bitch!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle After being awakened from his long underwater hibernation once again, Godzilla was rampaging through a city, blowing several structures to bits with his radioactive beam of destruction and taking out a skyscraper with a swipe from his tail. Cain Marko, who was sleeping (despite the lack of a need to do so) in an apartment near the monster's chaos, was also awakened by the sound of the devastation and Godzilla's roar. He grunted and got up from his bed. The scene changes back to Godzilla walking past some buildings when he looked down and spotted a relatively large human in red. "Keep it down, lizard breath! I'm trying to do this sleep thing and I can't with you doin' this!" Godzilla momentarily stopped and looked at the Juggernaut, considering his request, but decided to disregard it and snarled at Cain. "Oh, ya want some? Bring it!" The Juggernaut cracked his knuckles as Godzilla growled and prepared to take him on. FIGHT! Cain makes a straight charge at the monster and punches it in the foot, causing it to be surprised and fall over in pain. Juggernaut punches Godzilla in the chest which causes him to be sent flying into the air and he lands meters away onto a city block that is demolished by his impact. As Godzilla tries to get up Juggernaut makes another charge at high speeds towards him and punches the downed lizard several times in his lower jaw, causing heavy damage to it. He then hits Godzilla in the stomach hard enough to make him vomit then grabs him by the leg and throws him through several buildings, the last of which collapses on him. (music stops) Cain slowly walks towards the beast now buried under rubble to make sure if it was going to stay down and notices the damage he had dealt to him was healing itself. The creature suddenly sprang up form the rubble and roar, shortly afterwards the plates on its back started to glow blue. Godzilla unleashed a heated ray of destruction at The Juggernaut who barely managed to react in time to block it with his arms, but the attack still left burn marks on them. Godzilla followed by quickly turning around and whacking Cain with his massive tail, staggering and sending him several meters back. The King of Monsters fired another more destructive ray of atomic breath at Cain only for it to do nothing as he activated his forcefield. Marko laughs the attack off and opened fire on Godzilla with energy projectiles from his field of protection and he was hit by the shield's blasts. The monster found the strength to overcome the barrage of projectiles and fire another widespread atomic breath. This one started to significantly damage the mystical shield and Juggernaut noticed this, quickly taking action by smashing the ground with his insane strength and causing ad earthquake that affects Godzilla, almost knocking him over and stopping the monster from continuing his attack with his atomic breath. Juggs used this brief distraction to his advantage and used his inhumanly powerful legs to leap up to Godzilla's face and smash into it with a powerful headbutt that blew away several blocks with the mere air from it. Gojira barely managed to stand up afterwards, his jaw on the verge of falling off and almost all of his teeth having fallen out. As the monster king struggles to continue standing, Juggernaut dives behind it and grabs his tail and proceeds to easily rip it off and cause the mutated Godzillasaurus to unleash a loud roar in agonizing pain. Marko grabbed the disembodied tail by its other side and smacked his right leg with it in a manner similar to a whip. Snap. His legbone broke and he finally quieted and collapsed to the ground under the pain. Juggy threw the tail away and walked up to the downed beast. He lifted the 90,000 ton lizard over his head and threw it far off into the ocean nearby. His impact caused what could be called a mini-tsunami as tons of water was kicked up and flooded many, many, many, many meters of land. Juggernaut simply ignores the flooding water as he walks away. "May not've told ya, but I'm unstoppable." Shortly afterwards, something large started rising from the waters. It was angry, and its dorsal fins were fittingly glowing red. It was the King of Monsters preparing to fire one of his strongest attacks. Juggernaut turned around to look at the monster and let out a small chuckle. "Back for some more again, eh?" Godzilla replied by firing a Red Spiral Ray with the power of a condensed supernova at Cain Marko, who narrowly got his forcefield up in time to defend from it. This backfired as the field started breaking quickly and left Cain with no way to escape. "Guess it's all or nothin'!" As the shield broke The Juggernaut made an all-out charge through the fearsome ray as Godzilla retaliated by amping up its power. Juggeraut slowly started moving slower and slower as the beam started dissipating until both attacks finished. The ray vaporized the city they were fighting in and all that remained of Cain Marko was a relatively large skeleton that slowly fell to the ground. Godzilla roared in victory and fell into the ocean in exhaustion, kicking up another wave of water. K.O. Godzilla sinks into the ocean to rest as Juggernaut's skeleton was washed away by the water. Verdict He'll come back somehow... This was a very close match. They both had similar abilities and have fought the same opponents, both having stomped Hulk and evenly matched Thor. But Godzilla's been alive since prehistoric ages, so he likely has more experience in general, plus he is more skilled and in possession of longer ranged attacks. And while both of them have some pretty OP healing factors, Juggernaut had very few ways around Godzilla's while Godzilla's atomic breath and life-force draining abilities gave him a way around Cain's. Looks like The Juggernaut was toast. The winner is Godzilla. Category:Cropfist Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016